


Marriage Proposal

by thewriterinpink



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: “Let's get married.”At first, Bakura doesn't even realize he's being addressed.It's only as he recognizes a gaze piercing his side and looks up to meet Marik's expectant eyes that he realizes Marik may have been talking to him.He freezes, caught in the purple trap that is Marik's eyes.“...What?”





	Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago and I guess I'm posting it finally. Enjoy! :)

“Let's get married.”

 

At first, Bakura doesn't even realize he's being addressed. Marik's been playing video games all day and has been yelling random and nonsensical things at the screen since he started. Bakura assumes that this is just another one of such nonsense. He ignores it.

 

It's only as he recognizes a gaze piercing his side and looks up to meet Marik's expectant eyes that he realizes Marik may have been talking to him.

 

He freezes, caught in the purple trap that is Marik's eyes.

 

“...What?”

 

The question is highly delayed, about a minute of silence between them before Bakura manages to catch up, which doesn't seem like much time until you're actually a part of it. Bakura could have slapped himself at his own stupid response.

 

Marik frowns, finding Bakura's response just as unhelpful as Bakura himself thinks it is.

 

“I said, 'let's get married',” he says it slower, enunciating every word.

 

Now Bakura want's to slap Marik because repeating it isn't going to help him understand at all. The bloody idiot.

 

Bakura scowls.

 

“I bloody heard you the first time! I'm asking you _why_ you said that.”

 

Marik stares.

 

“That's not what you said before,” he accuses.

 

“Well, I _meant_ to,” Bakura says, frustrated.

 

As always, Marik has managed to surprise him. Bakura's book – the one he's been trying to read all day, but Marik's presence has been so close Bakura hasn't been able to get past the first page – has fallen out of his grip somewhere during this and is now laying on the floor, closed. Bakura stares at it so he doesn't have to look Marik in the eye any longer.

 

Marik huffs, indignant. He places his hands on his hips.

 

“You should have said that to begin with! How the frig was I suppose to know?”

 

Bakura shoots him a look and something in it makes Marik falter, suddenly unsure. Seeing this, Bakura looks away; tries to calm down and think. Marik watches him closely.

 

“We're not even dating. What are you even bloody going on about this time?” _Why are you getting my hopes up?_ Bakura doesn't say, but he frowns uncomfortably when it comes up in his thoughts.

 

Marik hums, turning fully toward Bakura, his legs now folded under him.

 

“I don't know, Fluffy, I think we're already past that. I think we should just skip dating and get married instead. What do you think?”

 

Bakura stares at him, uncomprehendingly.

 

“If you're trying to make me laugh it's not working. In fact, it's doing the opposite,” Bakura says carefully, as to not let on to Marik how much his heart was beating in his chest.

 

How much this would kill him if Marik was really joking.

 

Marik grows annoyed, his brows coming together.

 

“I'm not joking. Why the frig do you think I'm joking?”

 

“Oh, I don't know,” Bakura starts, “It might be because you've never made any indication you wanted a relationship to begin with. Excuse me if I can't bloody wrap my head around you suddenly telling me _you_ _want to get married_.”

 

Marik stays silent, looking troubled. The silence causes Bakura to notice the loud music coming from the T.V. and he glances at it, frowning at the npc Marik has left it on, a mousy brown haired woman who looked to be in her twenties. He reads her dialog box.

 

It reads: “My dream was to get out of this retched place and meet someone. Anyone. That's exactly what I did. We were planning to get married. He's dead now. _They_ killed him.”

 

Bakura feels something constrict in his chest, though he isn't exactly sure what it is. He slowly brings his gaze back up to Marik. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

 

Bakura quickly changes the subject.

 

“If we were to get married we'd have to do married people things.”

 

Marik looks interested.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Nothing much would change,” Bakura admits. They already live together after all. “But... holding hands and kissing and... _other things_ would probably be involved. Are you really up for all that?”

 

Marik looks thoughtful. He taps a finger to his bottom lip. Bakura is already expecting the answer to be a solid no and feels annoyed with himself for even getting hopeful at all. Hasn't he told himself time and time again never to take anything Marik says at face value. He was just begging to be disappointed.

 

“Can we take it slow?”

 

Bakura isn't expecting such an answer. He studies Marik, but he isn't giving anything away, just staring at Bakura and waiting.

 

Bakura doesn't know how to answer so Marik continues.

 

“We can start off with hugging and hand holding and then, once we get comfortable with that, we can move forward to something more. Like kissing and other things that 4kids would have to censor. It can be a learning experience! Or an F-U to 4kids. Do you know how much work it takes to censor some things? It would take them _days_.” The longer Marik talks the more into the idea he gets. He grows more animated, hands moving about to illustrate his point.

 

Bakura just watches.

 

“And then, once were married, we can use our new found happiness to defeat the pharaoh. He can be like, 'Oh, it's Marik and Bakura, those partners we don't like!' and we can be like, 'That's right. We're partners. _Life partners_.' and then we can make out and Yugi Muto and the pharaoh would be so disgusted with our obvious pda they'd just have to hand over the millennium puzzle! It's full proof!” Marik cries out excitedly, one hand curled into a fist as he shakes it in the air.

 

Marik's making excuses, Bakura realizes. So he doesn't have to admit to being gay he's turning the whole thing into something they could defeat the pharaoh with or ruin someones day with. Bugger it all, he doesn't even mind. In fact, Bakura can feel a small genuine smile curving his features into something pleasant.

 

“I don't think that's how it would quite go,” he says, affection in his voice.

 

Marik pauses, eyes Bakura as though gauging his reaction than relaxes, smiling as well.

 

“Of course not. I've never been in Yugi or the Pharaoh's head before. I couldn’t possibly know how they would react, Bakura. Thank goodness that I haven't been in their heads though. Have you seen Yugi's soul room? Toys everywhere. He doesn't even know how to clean up after himself! What a child!” Marik snickers.

 

Bakura rolls his eyes and looks pointedly at the table beside them which is covered in magazines, manga and trash. Marik follows his gaze.

 

“That doesn't count, Fluffy. My room is perfectly clean.”

 

Bakura raises an eyebrow, testing the waters

 

“I wouldn't know. I've never seen it.”

 

Marik pauses. He looks to the side, at the woman looking angry and upset on the screen because of her fiance's untimely death before looking back at Bakura.

 

“We _are_ getting married, right?”

 

Bakura blinks. Thinks it over. Imagines what it would be like to be married to Marik. What would be different and what would be the same. It isn't very hard to decide.

 

“Marik, I'll do anything as long as it's with you. We're practically bloody married already. We might as well tie the knot.”

 

Marik's returning smile takes Bakura's breath away. He gets up suddenly and tugs on Bakura's wrist. Bakura's too dazed to cooperate properly and he just stares up at Marik in confusion.

 

“Well, come on! I can't believe you never stepped foot in my room. We've been living together for ages! How are we to get married if you don't know the color of my walls?!”

 

So Bakura follows Marik, leaving both his book on the floor and the game on the T.V. playing and wonders how Marik manages to flip things over on its head so quickly. He was unpredictable sometimes.

 

Maybe that was part of the reason why Bakura loved him.


End file.
